The story of Jyllani Acacius
by Kljoker
Summary: This is a background story that takes place in the Old Republic Era during her childhood, while visiting her parents on leave, when life altering events and horrors unfold before her eyes... (I wanted to share it and hopefully get some feedback from more experienced writers, in the hopes of possibly creating more stories. Thank you for reading!)


Jyllani (pronounced Jill-on-ee) was born into a long line of war heroes, service men and women of officer status, and often had to move about. At a young age she was picked on for her small frame often teased for never being able to 'fit in her family's shoes', a clever play on words that made her bristle. Though she had a small stature she was as spry as they came as though she had something to prove, and was never afraid to face a challenge. One day while she was visiting with her parents on leave, at the Alderaan space port, she noticed a peculiar man dressed in a hooded robe. What stood out about him wasn't so much his robes but that she could feel an energy about him that she had never felt before and was fixed on him, almost entranced by his nature. The man stood idly and seemed consumed by the task laid in front of him- browsing some goods.

Then the man noticed Jyllani starring at him and quickly turned with their eyes meeting, startling Jyllani, she panicked and hid behind her fathers legs. The man approached the couple with a smile on his face glancing at her, with the hood shading his eyes, her father interjected by starting small talk. While the two were talking, she felt the sudden rise of impending dread and sadness overcome her, like a harsh winter breeze, then the feelings she noticed began to focus into a rage so sharp she felt as though she were touching the tip of a dagger. In that moment, the man in robes swiftly drew a crimson lightsaber from his robes striking down her father and mother with such ferocity and speed that she could have blinked and missed it. Everyone in the port that noticed the event unfold began screaming and running in panic, clearing the room. She took a few steps back, stumbled and fell while still feeling the heat from his weapon and hearing its hum as he lowered it... that's when their eyes met again.

The man in robes stared her down with his beady red eyes, that illuminated from the shade of his hood by the glow of his saber, the emotions she felt before her parents were killed began refocusing but that intense coldness was now aimed at her! She could feel fear so real it paralyzed her. As he approached her, she felt a warm tug at her back and a whisper carried in the wind to her ear. She couldn't understand what it was saying or if it was saying anything at all but she felt comforted by it and was able to break free of the fear that was paralyzing her just as the man tried to strike her down! She desperately ran trying to find some means of escape feeling the mans eyes trained on her as he slowly followed with deliberate movement, as though each step he took covered more ground than she could at full sprint. The room seemed to grow smaller as he closed in on her.

In desperation she turned to the man, her eyes swelling with tears streaming down her face, hoping for a way to escape. While clinging to hope, a feeling manifested within her and a strange warmth began to grow. Her breaths became deeper and time seemed to slow, her thoughts faded. Then there was a swelling tug that pulled from the depths of her stomach as though it was tethered to string, beckoning her to move in a particular direction...that's when she noticed a small ventilation shaft open to the left just on the other side of the man. She then closed her eyes in the hopes of building resolve, the man in robes assuming she had given up hope, smirked, then she heard the whisper again and could see herself running, the man wielding his crimson saber gestured with a twitch of his wrist moving it and in a single sideways slashing motion cut her in half as she attempted to run for the opening. Not sure what she had just witnessed, she knew that it had purpose so she began to run. Her eyes fixed on the man's right wrist and as soon as she seen the man twitch she dropped in a sliding motion skirting past his robes, but the man corrected the saber's course mid-swing pointing the tip downwards in an attempt to mortally wound her, she reacted, instinctively tilting her head back and to the left, instead gashing her right eye!

The man let out a furious shout so strong that it flung her against the wall she was trying to reach. She crawled, with her eye barely able to stay open burning in intense pain and her body weak from the force of hitting the wall. She had reached the ventilation opening squeezing in the tight opening, now thankful for her small frame, the man leapt to the opening realizing what she was doing, hoping to grasp her fleeting ankle. He quickly reached and grazed the sole of her boot's heel, narrowly escaping. No sooner had she made it in, when she quickly realized she was trapped by a metal grate bolted closed. The man bent over his red eyes piercing the darkness and his silhouette blotting out what little light was coming through. His aura torturing her mind as a crooked smile started to crack his face. He reached back with his right arm, lightsaber in hand, knowing she was still within range of his saber and hissed, "Die!". His blade fully drawn, he begun to thrust it at her, she closed her eye and clinched preparing to die but there was only a hum... As she set huddled in the fetal position against the grate, she hesitantly opened her left eye and a rush of the most beautiful blue light she had ever seen filled the narrow crevice. Her eyes adjusted just in time to see the piercing blue light take form and be drawn from the man's chest.

A soft voice echoed, "Are you alright child?". The new figure pushed the man in robes away with his foot rolling his body over. He bent over to see the frightened girl huddled with her eye injured and dried tears beginning to flow again, he then reached out his hand. She noticed that he wore robes as well and was reluctant to trust this new man, when a soft whisper graced her ear once more she felt an aura from the new man, one of peace and tranquility. The man looked at her, startled when this had occurred, realizing the disturbance he had felt was not the sith assassin but instead a frail girl. She slowly emerged from the opening as republic troops poured in. He assured them that the situation was under control as he took his robes and draped them over her shoulders.

Days had passed...she was recovering in a nearby hospital when the man approached wishing to see her. She had been assigned guards for fear of a second attempt on her life, authorities not yet divulging to her that she was the last surviving immediate family member of a perfectly executed assassination plot. They let the mysterious figure through and he meandered towards her with a reassuring smile on his face he reached out his hand to examine her eye and commented, "Ah, yes it seems you will have a scar but the scar I'm more concerned about is the one within.". Jyllani solemnly bowed her head in sadness as memories of that day came flooding back. The man then introduced himself, he was a jedi knight who was sent to negotiate a peace treaty between outlying planets. He explained to her that everything that had happened, the premonitions, reflexes even her sensing his emotions were something called the force and was how he knew she was in trouble.

She was intrigued as the force was the only thing that had brought her comfort in her time of distress, she asked him about it. He retorted, "There's many things to learn about the force and there is a school you will go to learn." he continued smiling, "We're called the Jedi Order, our purpose is to study and use the force for the good of the republic and the people." The council arranged for her to be taken to the Jedi Academy, since that was the best protection she had against another sith assassination attempt and where she could train finding out she was now force sensitive...


End file.
